1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to data processor devices and more particularly to data processor devices having trace buffers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem facing deeply embedded data processing device is the ability to determine various trace information, such as program profile information and dynamic program trace information, for application code being executed at a data processor device. Program profiling is a well-known trace technique that involves sampling the application code's execution stream at a periodic rate so that program counter (PC) histograms can be created. Using these histograms over a relatively long period, code “hot spots” or unreachable “dead spots” of application code can be identified. Dynamic program tracing is a well-known technique that involves storing information that can be used to identify the dynamic path of execution for instructions executed at a data processor.
The ability to determine program profile information and dynamic program trace information is especially problematic for low-end data processor devices where a limited number of pin(s), are available for the debug interface. For example, deeply embedded data processors with pin count limitations do not have the same ability as high-end data processors to notify and provide trace information to an external device as it becomes available. A device and method of overcoming this problem would be useful.